


Dangerous games

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Truth or Dare, but they turn into 30, college party, personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: The mandatory truth or dare fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 390





	Dangerous games

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm starting to edit my drafts, this is getting out of control. But if not now, then maybe never.

"Wilbur!" Techno turns to look at the girl desperately waving her hand to signal his brother. He elbows Wilbur who turns quick enough to spill some of the drink in the plastic cup on his hand and on the carpet. He curses under his breath, wiping his hand on his sweater. 

The girl is still frantically waving their way. "Wilbur, do you want to come play?" She adds a sweet tone to her last words, fluttering her lashes at him. 

Wilbur turns to him and Techno shrugs, making his way to the couch to sit down. His brother joins the girl in the circle on the carpet. She hugs into Wilbur's side with a smile, but he barely pays her any attention as he waves back at Niki who is seated on the other side of the circle. 

Techno doesn't remember ever meeting the girl by Wilbur's side, but he does know Niki and when she turns to also wave at him, he returns it with a smile. 

The girl talks loudly over the music in the other room. "Is your brother not joining?" Wilbur turns amused to his brother and gives him a questioning look. Techno takes one look around the group, sliding his fingers through his pink hair. He knows most of them, some he's never met, but most are friends. 

"Come on, brother, stop brooding your life away, offer us the gift of an empty beer bottle and join us in spinning it for our amusement for a mere moment!" Wilbur speaks like he's reciting Hamlet, extending his hand like he's asking his brother to join him on an adventure. 

The circle of friends bursts into laughter at Wilbur's theatrics and Techno rolls his eyes at the smug look on his brother's face. 

Techno is not one for party games, but yesterday it was fraternity parties and here they are, at some Alpha Beta Omega house or whatever greek letters these people identify as, drinking beers, witnessing couples breaking up and making out, screaming their lungs out to the music and cheering on the beer-pong players. 

So he downs his beer and sets the bottle in the middle of the carpet. Niki scoots over and he takes his seat next to her, leaning back against the bottom of the couch with a sigh. 

Three dares and two truths in, the mood of the room lightens up even more and people are laughing at George fumbling around with his eyes closed, trying to find a person to kiss on a dare. He stands in a corner, stomping his foot on the floor, infuriated that he can't find anybody. 

A loud laugh rings through the room and they all turn to look to the source. A blond in a green hoodie and black jeans stumbles out of the other room, pushing someone in the chest. He turns and starts walking towards their little group, fanning over a stain on his chest with his hand as if he could dry it faster. 

George starts walking with a purpose towards the blond, smiling that he finally hears a sign of life in that room. He finds his face somehow and crushes their lips together. The blond is startled, but doesn't seem to mind as he kisses him back. George's hands move to his chest and he jumps back, taking his blindfold off. "Ew, dude, why are you wet? Who the hell pissed on you?" 

The other boy rolls his eyes and shoves George in the chest. "It's beer, idiot." 

He notices Wilbur and he makes a beeline for the gap between him and the girl from before, dropping on the ground cross-legged. The girl glares at him and Techno smiles when he doesn't bother to hear her not so silent complaints. 

"Dream, where the hell have you been all night?" Wilbur leans into the kiss Dream leaves on his cheek hugging his waist with one arm. 

"Here and there." He gets greeted by all their friends. His eyes meet Techno's. "Hi Techno, nice to have you here this time around." His voice is laced with sarcasm and Techno knows why. He laughs. 

"Yeah, i guess i just needed the right motivation." 

Dream gasps in feign hurt. "Was i not motivational enough?" 

"You played your part." Wilbur answers for his brother and Techno glares at him. 

George reaches for the bottle in the middle of the room. It lands on Dream. "Dream, truth or dare?" George speaks in a sing-song voice. 

Dream takes no time to think. "Dare." Not surpised. 

"I dare you-" George taps his fingers on his thigh, thinking, "what should i dare you?" 

Sapnap makes an excited sound and leans into George's ear to whisper. George's eyes light up mischievously. "I dare you to suck on Wilbur's thumb until Techno counts to 30." 

"Why do i have to count?" 

George turns to him with a knowing grin. "You talk slower." 

Dream looks at Wilbur with an apologetic look and Wilbur just laughs, extending his thumb, letting the blond come to him. 

Dream wraps his lips around the tip, sliding it in slowly, maintaing eye contact with Wilbur. His eyes move to Techno, smiling around the thumb in his mouth when Techno just keeps staring. 

Techno stutters out an apology. "Right. 1...2...3..." He continues at a constant pace. Wilbur's face is relaxed, smiling at Dream as he starts moving his tongue around his thumb jokingly. 

Techno's voice falters. "19...20... ... ...21..."  
His breath hitches when Dream rolls his eyes in the back of his head. His mouth is hanging open, only air coming out and no actual words. 

Dream lets the thumb slide out of his mouth with a pop, staring at Techno with a confused smile. Techno's eyes widen and he clears his throat. "Um...30?" 

He hears snickers all around him, George and Sapnap full on laughing. He leans back against the couch, not even remembering when he leaned forward. 

Dream spins the bottle and it lands on the girl next to him. He doesn't register anything that happens around him anymore. 

He only snaps out of his trance when he hears Skeppy calling his name. "Truth or dare, Techno?" The boy is laughing at him for not answering the first two times he was called. 

"Dare." 

Skeppy has a little victory dance before pointing to the closet behind him. "Get in the closet with Dream for 10 minutes." All eyes are on him. Dream is already standing up and casually making his way towards the closet. 

Techno exhales through his nose, pinching the bridge of his nose, but he stands up. On the way to meet Dream at the door, he steals Skeppy's drink, drinks it in one gulp and leans down to drop the empty cup back in his hand, leaving with a middle finger pointed towards his friend's face. 

They step inside and someone gets up to close the door behind them. He sighs. The space is cramped, something hanging from the ceiling uncomfortably over his head. On top of that, it's impossibly dark. 

A pair of hands grab his waist and pulls him closer to the other body in the room. "Found you." The boy chuckles leaning into Techno and moving his hands on his shoulders. They're silent for another 30 seconds or so, only their breathing and the laughs of their friends filling the air. 

His hands still haven't touched the other. He finds Dream's waist and rests them there. The blond lets out a content hum. His eyes have started to get used to the dark, being able to make out the boy's face. Green eyes are piercing through every thought Techno's ever had, burning a place in his brain. His lips are parted, breathing softly the shared air between them. 

Techno's hand cups the warm cheek on instinct caressing it with his thumb. The blond lets out a shaky breath, leaning forward like it's his last and he's chasing it. 

Techno meets him in the middle, kissing his bottom lip. Dream gasps quietly, as if he wasn't expacting the soft gesture. His lips part slightly more and Techno licks at the space between them, tasting. Next time he does the same, he goes deeper, meeting Dream's own tongue. That's the moment a wave of bravery hits both of them and they are bolder in their movements. 

Their tongues slide against each other in open-mouthed kisses and Dream's fingers in his hair are holding on to dear life. They slide over his shoulders and against his chest, but their mouths don't leave each other for more than a few seconds to breathe. 

He feels a hand at the hem of his jeans. Dream moves away enough to be able to speak. "Can i?" 

Techno's voice comes out rougher than usual, like a rumble from the hushed tone and the dry throat. His chest is heaving. "You don't have to." 

Dream shakes his head with a smile. " I want to." 

"They could hear." 

Dream leans forward, biting on Techno's neck, right under his ear. He whispers. "Then don't make a sound." 

Techno swallows. Dream's watching him for an answer. Techno nods. 

Dream's hands are again on him, but this time the hand doesn't just stop at the hem. He starts undoing the button, then the zipper and Techno's head starts buzzing. 

Cold fingers slide up and down his torso until they find their way inside his underwear. The coolness sends a shiver through his whole body. 

The fingers are like a relief against his heated skin. Dream pulls his member out for better access. He doesn't realize they've stopped kissing until he watches Dream gaping his mouth at the hand between their bodies. He's almost staring at his dick admiringly and Techno blushes. 

He swipes his thumb over the slit, spreading some of the precome. Techno shivers, a grunt escaping him. His hand shoots to his mouth immediately after. Dream has the audacity to give him a smug smile. 

His hands starts stroking slowly and Techno has to steady himself with a hand on the door. Thank God it's locked or he'd be ruined if it opened accidentally. 

His other hand grabs one side of Dream's neck, the boy leaning against it and exposing the other side more. Techno bites down on the exposed skin to muffle a moan when Dream's hand picks up the pace. 

He sucks a purple bruise, then licks over it and moves to the next. Dream's free hand is hanging onto his shoulder for support, breathing in short gasps while Techno works on his neck. 

He's interrupted, however, when Dream cruelly decides to quicken his pace even more until Techno throws his head back, gasping for that sweet air that he doesn't remember how it feels to be in his lungs. 

He feels like he's going to cry, tears stinging his eyes from how good it feels, how good Dream makes him feel. He comes with a breathless groan, muffled by his hand. 

When his vision starts to feel less blurry, he looks down at what Dream's studying. He watched his come running down long fingers and over a lithe wrist. 

The blond brings the hand to his mouth before Techno can stop him. He forgets how to breathe again. Green eyes are trained on his as the boy licks every inch of seed-covered skin, a low moan emerging from his chest. When his hand is squeaky clean, Techno finds the strength to tuck himself back in. 

He leans in to steal another kiss from the blond, but the lock on the door startles them. The door opens and the blinding light of the room greets them. Dream walks out first, guided by Techno's hand on his lower back. 

Dream glares at the people left around the room. "That was not 10 minutes." 

"Are you complaining?" Sapnap grins at them, raising one eyebrow daring them to say "yes". 

Techno regains some of his composure and grabs Dream's hand, interwining their fingers. "Nope." He pulls the other boy after him, ignoring any questions thrown their way. 

"Techno, where are you taking me?" Dream laughs at his determination, but follows him anyway. 

"Home." He stops and turns around to cup the other's cheek. 

"Techno, we're in the middle of the road." He laughs again. "Why are we going home?" 

His forehead connects gently with Dream's. He feels the cold biting at every bit of exposed skin. Dream's breath is warm against his face. He kisses the blonde on the bottom lip, gently, like he did moments ago for the first time, in the closet. He smiles. "My turn." 

He won't hear the end of it from Wilbur. He knows he's right for making him adventure into dangerous games.

**Author's Note:**

> w-was that good?


End file.
